El ladrón y el secuestrador
by Zorro Esponjoso
Summary: Un ladronzuelo entró a la casa de un importante empresario, aunque estaba dispuesto a llevarse una buena cantidad de bienes, terminó ganándose una placentera noche junto al magnate y un puesto importante dentro de las prioridades del hombre. NaruSasu


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la idea es completamente mía.

**Pareja: **NaruSasu.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi (Relaciones Chico&amp;Chico), Shota (Relación entre un adulto y un menor de edad), AU (Universo alterno).

* * *

**El ladrón y el secuestrador **

Naruto disfrutaba de una plácida velada junto a su colchón, mientras se deleitaba con la agradable sensación que le proporcionaban las sábanas al friccionarse contra su cuerpo desnudo. El día había terminado finalmente, y aunque aún contaba con un mínimo de consciencia, su cerebro estaba a sólo unos instantes de apagarse por completo.

Cuando su cabeza se llenó de imágenes agradables, las cuales insistían en empujarlo hacia una de las tantas fantasías que podía brindarle la hora del sueño, una extraña sensación lo despertó. Manteniendo su mirada clausurada, pudo sentir un nuevo peso acomodándose encima de su vientre. Extrañado, separó sus parpados y buscó enfocarse, acostumbrándose a la falta total de luz en el espacio.

En un principio, sólo pudo contemplar la oscuridad que llenaba la habitación, sin embargo, cuando terminó de analizar el lugar, se percató de la oscura figura que estaba ubicada sobre su propio cuerpo.

Inmediatamente, se dispuso a alzar la voz, mas un frío metal presionado contra su garganta, detuvo cualquiera de sus intenciones. Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad, mientras miraba a través de sus espesas pestañas, al individuo que se atrevía a desafiarlo dentro de su propiedad.

—¿Quién eres? —Cuestionó, sin importarle que el arma blanca se presionara con un poco más de fuerza contra su piel, amenazándolo.

El desconocido guardó silencio, pero Naruto pudo percibir cierto temblor en su extremidad. Aunque desde su perspectiva, el personaje parecía estar completamente seguro de sus actos, podía notar un deje de duda en el presión que realizaba el arma sostenida.

Fue entonces, cuando sus preguntas se disolvieron. Un ligero rayo de luz atravesó los cristales de su inmenso ventanal y el individuo quedó totalmente expuesto.

Naruto dejó caer su mandíbula, evidentemente sorprendido, cuando finalmente fue capaz de conocer por primera vez el rostro de su atacante.

Frente a él, intentando inmovilizarlo, se encontraba un jovencito de no más de doce años, quien lo observaba de forma inexpresiva. Hasta cierto punto, el pequeño le resultó intimidante, pero también, bastante... Encantador.

El jovencito permaneció inmóvil, estudiando cuidadosamente al tremendo y despampanante rubio que continuaba recostado sobre la gigantesca cama de dos plazas, enfundado en unas caras sábanas de algodón egipcio.

Le habían insinuado que en ese piso vivía un distraído y torpe millonario, que no sería capaz de defenderse ante un robo. Por lo cual, impulsado por la necesidad de comer y obtener dinero rápidamente, decidió hacerle una visita al hombre, quien resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo que le habían relatado.

Por un momento, se había imaginado que los rumores se trataban de un anciano. No obstante, lo que tenía frente a él, era un modelo de tentación, protegido por un sin número de músculos bien constituidos, con una profunda mirada color zafiro y una desordenada melena que concretaba una de las imágenes más exquisitas que había contemplado en toda su corta vida.

Sasuke, el pequeño ladronzuelo, se obligó a tragar un poco de saliva, para humedecer su garganta. Necesitaba hablar, necesitaba urgentemente adoptar un fuerte tono de voz, para intimidar al hombre.

— Levántate y enséñame dónde escondes el dinero.—Sus palabras fueron claras, y retumbaron dentro de la habitación con evidente seguridad. Se felicitó a sí mismo al haber sido capaz de dar una orden, incluso cuando en su interior, temblaba aterrorizado.

Naruto lo miró fijamente, maquinando una forma de escapar de la situación, sin dañar al niño ni a sí mismo. Después de todo, no sabía qué clase de persona era el menor, no estaba seguro hasta dónde llegaría para conseguir su dinero.

Inhaló cuidadosamente, una buena cantidad de oxígeno, sin despegar sus ojos de aquellas penetrantes orbes color ónix.

Posteriormente, con una profunda exhalación, aparentando sentirse derrotado, desvió su mirada hasta uno de los muebles que decoraban sus paredes. —Por ahí.—Dijo suavemente.

Sasuke siguió con la mirada el lugar indicado, e inmediatamente después, volvió a concentrarse en el rubio, sin atreverse a liberarlo de su agarre o apartar la navaja de su cuello.

—Me guiarás y tú mismo me lo entregarás.—Ordenó el moreno, inclinándose ligeramente sobre el mayor, en un nuevo intento por intimidarlo. Sin embargo, ese acto le brindó a Naruto la única oportunidad que tenía para escapar.

Debido al movimiento, las caderas del rubio se liberaron de la fuerte presión que habían mantenido los muslos de Sasuke, y en un rápido y ágil movimiento, se atrevió a cambiar de posiciones, empujando al menor contra la suave y mullida superficie de la cama.

No obstante, debido a la velocidad de su acto, el filo de la navaja se había incrustado en su piel, desgarrándola ligeramente. El rubio quedó con una diminuta herida en el cuello, de la cual brotaba un oscuro hilo de sangre, pero el detalle era mínimo, ya que había conseguido cambiar los roles de ambos. Casi podía saborear la victoria en sus papilas.

Finalmente, Sasuke terminó siendo aprisionado contra el suave colchón del mueble, mientras la desnuda figura del rubio se posesionaba sobre él, inmovilizándolo. Aunque el moreno forcejeó y pataleó, lo único que conseguía, era sentir con más detalle, la anatomía desvestida del mayor.

Por su parte, Naruto comenzó a experimentar una nueva y agradable sensación; de alguna forma, el haber conseguido doblegar a su pequeño atacante, le provocó una satisfacción que muy pocas veces había sentido, el sentimiento rozaba en lo placentero y sexual.

— Muy bien, ahora responderás un par de preguntas.— Sentenció el rubio, mientras tomaba al menor por las muñecas y las aprisionaba por encima de su cabeza, aprovechando de arrebatarle también, la peligrosa navaja.

Sasuke se sintió humillado y temeroso, además de terriblemente incómodo. Nunca había esperado que la situación terminaría volteándose de esa manera. Se obligó a reprimir un sollozo, demasiado orgulloso como para demostrar sus debilidades ante un desconocido. Eventualmente, giró la cabeza y se negó a observar a su captor.

Naruto estuvo a punto de carcajear, ante la infantil reacción del moreno, parecía dispuesto a callar, incluso cuando la situación no le favorecía de ninguna manera.

— ¿Planeas no decir nada?— Cuestionó Naruto, añadiendo cierto toque juguetón a su voz. Sasuke no se inmutó, lo ignoraba, manteniendo su mirada fija en el mueble que había señalado el rubio previamente.

El moreno intentaba recuperar la calma y maquinar un plan que le ayudara a escapar de esa peligrosa situación, con al menos un objeto de valor.

— Te estoy hablando, Teme.— Nuevamente intentó llamar su atención, sin embargo, al no obtener respuesta, decidió tentar al moreno. Sujetó la navaja que le había arrebatado y la apoyó sobre la mejilla del pálido muchacho. Cuando el metal hizo contacto directo con su piel, Sasuke levantó la mirada y contempló a su contrario.

En ese instante, Naruto pudo percibir cierto brillo en sus ojos, una sombra de terror que no duró más allá de un mísero segundo. Sin poderlo evitar, quedó fascinado ante el aire de superioridad que parecía tener esa pequeña criatura.

Impulsado por esa repentina atracción y aquella sensación de dominio que le provocaba el tenerlo aprisionado contra la cama, se inclinó sobre el menudo cuerpo y atrapó esos pequeños y tentadores labios con los propios, arrebatándole un beso.

Sasuke quedó anonadado, totalmente petrificado. Aunque muchas compañeras del orfanato le habían robado uno que otro beso, nunca había compartido un contacto tan pasional y hambriento como el que le estaban obsequiando. Su respiración se había estancado en su garganta y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder como nunca lo habían hecho en toda su vida; incluso su cuerpo parecía estremecerse y reaccionar ante la constante fricción de esos húmedos y demandantes pliegues.

Nuevamente, intentó liberarse, forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, pero cada vez que se removía, intentando apartarse, más podía sentir los músculos que le apresaban.

Asustado, tanto por la situación como las extrañas sensaciones que recorrían su juvenil anatomía, dejó escapar un sollozo.

— B... Basta...—Gimoteó, cuando sus bocas se separaron por un efímero instante.

Eventualmente, frente a esa nueva imagen que le brindaba el de oscuras hebras azabaches, la fascinación de Naruto llegó a niveles imposibles de calcular o medir en palabras. Aquel orgulloso ladronzuelo, el cual lo había amenazado dentro de su propiedad e incluso le había mirado indiferente, ahora temblaba y gimoteaba ante un simple roce entre sus bocas.

— Olvídalo.—Declaró, sonriente, volviéndose a inclinar sobre el delicado cuerpo del moreno, para sellar sus labios una vez más. Sin embargo, intentó ser mucho más tierno, atendiendo tanto el pliegue superior como el inferior del moreno, con suavidad y cariño. En poco tiempo, el muchacho parecía haberse acostumbrado al contacto y le correspondía abiertamente. Inmediatamente después, liberó sus brazos y aprovechó de rodearlo, abrazándolo con firmeza.

Creyó que el muchacho aprovecharía ese momento para empujarlo y escapar, pero muy contrario a sus pensamientos, el niño rodeó sus hombros y lo apretó contra su propia figura, insinuándole un desesperado anhelo por sentirle más cerca.

Finalmente, el sol anunció la llegada de un nuevo día, sus rayos atravesaron los cristales del ventanal, llenando de luz la oscura habitación. Ambos cuerpos, perlados en sudor, destellaron bajo la estimulación solar. Sasuke y Naruto continuaban revolcándose en la cama, amándose desesperados. No habían podido dormir, la inagotable energía del moreno, despertaba el cuerpo de Naruto, poco después de haber alcanzado su culmine.

Sasuke se mantenía afirmado de la cabecera de la cama, mientras Naruto arremetía contra su cuerpo, sujetándolo firmemente desde su estrecha cintura. El moreno estaba mareado, cansado, pero temía cerrar sus ojos. Sabía que cuando sus cuerpos cayeran derrotados sobre el colchón, el momento se esfumaría, la realidad lo golpearía como un camión y no deseaba saber qué le depararía el mañana.

No obstante, había llegado a su límite. Cuando eyaculó, disparando una mínima cantidad de su esencia sobre el ombligo de Naruto, su cuerpo cayó laxo sobre la cama. El rubio continuó embistiéndolo, hasta que alcanzó su propio nirvana. Una vez más, Sasuke pudo sentir aquella viscosa y cálida sustancia llenándolo y escurriendo por sus muslos. Suspiró y cubrió con el antebrazo sus ojos, obligándose a no llorar.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre el colchón y soltó un prolongado suspiro.

—Fue... Increíble... —Susurró el rubio, cubriéndose con las mantas.

Sasuke se preparó mentalmente, deseando que el hombre soltara pronto aquellas crueles palabras que lo echarían de su casa y de su vida para siempre. Sin embargo, cuando una suave tela cubrió su cuerpo y poco después el fuerte brazo de Naruto lo envolvió, acurrucándolo contra su pecho, tuvo que levantar la mirada, para contemplar al hombre confundido.

—¿No te pareció increíble?—Preguntó el rubio, peinando el cabello del moreno hacia atrás, despejando su frente, para depositar un tierno beso en ella.— Avisaré que no iré a trabajar hoy... Y espero que no te importe ser secuestrado esta tarde...—Continuó murmurando, sonando un tanto somnoliento.—... Y todas las tardes del resto de tu vida, Teme.

**Fin**


End file.
